


No Sleep Without Dreams

by secondalto



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Dreams and Nightmares, Freeform, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sleep Without Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this came from. But let me share it with you.

  
The blood of innocents (and not so) stain his hands.

The names and faces haunt his dreams.

He wakes, silent scream caught in his throat.

Large hands are there to pull him back.

They soothe him.

Brush hair from his face.

“Not your fault, Buck.”

A voice from his past, now is his present.

A friend, not a mission.

His love.

His guiding light in the darkness.

He breathes easier, tucking himself into strong arms.

Warm breath ghosts over his metal arm.

Fingers touch, caressing it.

“You’re forgiven, Buck. Wasn’t you.”

The words are true.

He doesn’t always believe them.

His heartbeat slows.

Breathing evens out.

He allows himself to relax.

Sleep beckons once again.

“Love you, Bucky.”

“Love you too, Steve.”


End file.
